Christmas Kisses
by ladychris07
Summary: Christmas seems lonely to Usagi without her Mamoru. But someone has surprises for Usagi. Who could it be?


Hey everyone. This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic. I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. Hope you like my story.

Christmas Kisses

It was Christmas Eve and Usagi still hadn't heard from Mamoru. The last time she heard from him was sometime in August. Now she was lying on her bed crying and doubting his love for her. Tonight, her family would be having their annual Christmas party. She could already hear the guests arriving outside. She got up to close the window not because of a breeze but for once in her life she didn't feel so cheery.

Usagi crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking out for her father along the way.

"_No sign of my father anywhere."_ She thinks.

Her father not being around for the early parts of the Christmas party wasn't unusual. He was known to go off somewhere and return as Santa Clause with gifts for everyone. Mostly he did it because she and her brother always invited their friends. Now Usagi and her friends are 18 while Shingo and his friends are all 16. There were still some little kids but they were mostly relatives.

When she walked into the kitchen and saw all the sweets that her mother had made for the party on the counter, she decided to take a piece of chocolate cake, which happened to be Mamoru's favorite. When she remembered this, she pushed away the plate and decided to indulge herself in a piece of vanilla cake, a type that neither she nor Mamoru really cared for.

"_Perfect."_ She thought. _"This will take my mind off Mamoru at least for a while."_

As she ate the piece of cake she took no notice of the "Santa Claus" that walked into the kitchen, sat down and watched her. Finally, Usagi set the plate down and turned around. She saw the "Santa Claus" watching her and started crying. (She thought the "Santa Claus" was her father.) She went and sat down next to "Santa Claus", who put his arms around her. Then she started telling him how much she missed Mamoru.

"Mamoru hasn't called or written. I'm worried about him. I'm starting to wonder whether or not he still loves me." She said crying.

As "Santa Claus" held her closer to him, she felt warm and safe, a feeling that she experienced only with Mamoru. The next thing she knew, "Santa Claus" was giving her a beautiful red rose in full bloom. Usagi took the rose and thanked him. Then she heard cheering from the living room along with a deep voice saying "Merry Christmas!"

"_That sounded like my father."_ She thought.

Usagi looked up into the dark blue eyes of the "Santa Claus" that was holding her and instantly knew who it was in the Santa suit. She removed the fake beard and mustache, revealing her loving Mamoru. Mamoru wiped Usagi's tears from her eyes and kissed her.

"Mamo-chan, you came back."

"I came home to you, my darling Usako."

"Why didn't you call? I was worried."

"I wanted to surprise you this evening."

"You did surprise me."

"Not with me, but with something else."

As she watched him remove his Santa suit, she saw the black tuxedo that she had seen so many times yet she loved it every time she saw it. Tuxedo Kamen was back, but this time without the cape, hat or mask. Next thing she knew, Mamoru was pulling out a small black box out of his pocket. Then he got down on one knee.

"My darling Usako, I'm sure you know how much you mean to me."

"Of course I do Mamo-chan."

Mamoru turned the box towards Usagi and opened it so she could see the ring inside.

"I'm only asking you one thing. Tsukino Usagi, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Mamo-chan, I don't know what to say."

"Please say yes Usako."

"But what about Harvard?"

"It's already taken care of. I've asked to transfer to your college."

"You're giving it all up for me?"

"Of course I am."

"Oh Mamo-chan! Yes I'll marry you."

She jumped into his arms and kissed him. Soon a camera's flash distracted the two lovers. They looked to the source of the flash and saw Usagi's family and friends. Mamoru said something before Usagi could.

"Alright everyone, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see the whole thing." Usagi's friends said together. "Congratulations."

"You too Ami?" Usagi asked her friend Ami, who nodded out of embarrassment.

"Mamoru, I have something for you." Usagi said, pulling him into the living room. Usagi hinted to her family to leave the room as she handed Mamoru his present. After her family left, Mamoru unwrapped his gift. Inside was the star locket that Usagi had given him in their past lives so he would always remember her.

"Uh-oh guys." Rei said.

"What is it Rei?" Usagi asked.

"You two are under the mistletoe."

Mamoru pulled Usagi into his arms, flashed her a roguish grin, and kissed her one last time as her friends sighed in response at the sight.

The End


End file.
